


30 Day Petekey OneShots: Day 4 - Bon Appetít Bitches

by I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments



Series: 30 Days of Petekey OneShots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bad Cooking, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Milk, One Shot, milk fic references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments/pseuds/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments
Summary: Gerard and Mikey invite Pete over for dinner. However, things don't exactly pan out...





	30 Day Petekey OneShots: Day 4 - Bon Appetít Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry this is a bit rushed - a family member has some health complications so I'm going in and out of the hospital at the moment. I hope you enjoy anyways though!

“So, Mikey, I think we should have Pete over for dinner,” Gerard said to his brother. Gerard was slouched at the table, sipping on his third coffee and Mikey had flopped on the couch, half-reading a comic.   
“Why? After the, say, climbing to the wrong bedroom, I thought you would never want to see his face,” Mikey said, looking up at Gerard from the couch.   
“Speaking of that situation though,” Gerard smirked, “what did you do that night?”  
Mikey, started blushing and trying to cover how fast his heart was racing.   
“You fucked?” Gerard asked, looking at a rather pink Mikey.  
“No,” Mikey giggled.   
“Then what did you do?”  
“We skinny dipped in Brendon's pool,” Mikey said quietly, still blushing. Gerard would've spat out his coffee, except that's a waste of coffee. “So yeah, let's have Pete for dinner,” Gerard said. He still couldn't get over the fact his brother skinny dipped in someone else's pool. “I'll ring Pete and tell him to come for dinner,” Mikey said. 

Dinner time had rolled around. Except, there was a slight problem. Both Gerard and Mikey couldn't cook - save instant ramen, pop-tarts, toast and cereal. “Let's just get a fucking pizza,” Gerard said, as he looked at the contents of their pantry. Pop-tarts, Lucky Charms, instant ramen and coffee grounds. “Yeah, sounds good. Pete just likes pepperoni. Get extra, he is an actual demon when it comes to pizza,” Mikey said, as Gerard searched up the number for Pizza Hut. They ordered the pizzas. Three large pepperoni pizzas. Pete rolled around at six, just like they had organized. “Hey Mikes, hey Gerard,” he said, as he hugged Mikey. “What's for dinner?”  
“Gee and I ordered pizza,” Mikey smiled, as he looked at his boyfriend's face light up at the mention of pizza. “The other option was Lucky Charms, because we really don't know how to cook.”   
“So, I have a question for you,” Gerard smirked.  
“I think I know what it is,” Mikey whispered, sticking his fingers in his ears.   
“Do you like pizza?”  
“Yeah,” Pete replied, taken aback that it wasn't a question about his, well, bed life. “And you are using prot-” Gerard was cut short by his phone. He picked it up, Mikey and Pete shutting up. “Bad news,” Gerard announced after he hung up. “Problems at Pizza Hut, so pizza is cancelled.”  
“Shit!” Pete and Mikey said in unison.   
“So what else can we have?” Pete asked.  
“Well, I'm gonna fry some Lucky Charms,” Gerard said, pulling out the box of Lucky Charms and a frying pan. He poured some milk into the frying pan and dumped in half the box of cereal.   
“I highly doubt that'll work Gee,” Mikey, giggled, looking at his brother frying cereal. Gerard stirred it, however, the marshmallows had melted, and the milk was turning brown. Gerard strained off the excess milk (A/N: This milk was later used elsewhere ;)) In the pan was a lump of cereal and melted marshmallow. Perfect for dinner. Bon appetít bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, just comment them or message me ~ Emelia


End file.
